Concrete Angel
by MiMOOSE92
Summary: I always knew that I was different, that I could never really truly fit in, but life has become unbearable. For as long as I can remember, I was always the freak: always the oddball: always on the butts end of the jokes which never were funny just hurtful


Hiya All!

Sorry about the long delay. I've been raelly busy lately so I havn't had a chance to update. I know I hav started a new fic 'The Royal Wizarding Academy' and havn't updated but I'm at a writers block. I don't know where I wont' to take it so it's on hold . Sorry to all you readers. I may be updating 'Get Down Boogie Nights' soon, so look out for that but for now enjoy this new song-fic.(See if you can guess who its' about- reply in a reveiw, thanx!))

**Disclaimer**

I don't own 'Harry Potter' or the song 'concrete angel'. They belong to the wonderful JKRowling and Martina McBribe.

Enjoy and please reveiw!

HMWayre xxx

* * *

**Concrete Angel**

I always knew that I was different, that I could never really truly fit in, but life has become unbearable. For as long as I can remember, I was always the freak: always the oddball: always on the butts end of the jokes which never were funny just hurtful and I had given up hope of ever finding away from this hell on earth that I have to call 'family'. If you could even call them that. Everyday it was same. Wake up about five and do chorus that a child of six shouldn't have to do. Then for seven, make breakfast for the rest of household while only being allowed a burnt bit of toast with no sweet on it. Then it was off to school at eight.

**  
He walks to school with the lunch he packed  
Nobody knows what he's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same clothes he wore yesterday  
He hides the bruises with linen and lace**

Usually at school, I can find peace. Yes the bruises were painful but no-one could or should know about them. I always hid them under my baggy shirts that were always to big for me, however, at least they are easier to hide. Everyday at school, a teacher would approach me and try to talk and find out more about me, but my answers always the same. 'I'm a freak!' Then I run from the room and that's the most a teacher ever got out of me. I knew that I could never tell them the truth about my life: my life that could pass as a scene out of a X-rated horror film. For two reasons. One: I would be beaten even more for apparent lies and Two: because no-one would believe me. So what's the point in even trying? So, since I was started the new year, the teachers stopped asking but I could still feel their eyes pouring into mine, every time I looked up, in hope to find an answer. I sighed. 'Will I ever get out of here?'

The teacher wonders but he doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes he wishes he was never born

It's been nearly ten years since I asked that question and in away it was answered. You could almost say that I live two different lives. The school I go to now if completely different and for once, I have true friends and found a family that I love and love me in return. But sometimes, like quite recently, I feel like I should begin to doubt them. We seem to be growing apart. They try to stay close but I have to push them away. I had never told them about my second life which I have during the summer holidays, how can I? I guess I'm worried that they would think that I too weak to stand up against my family but they don't know them like I do. I guess my first best mate has some idea because he came a helped me escape when I was twelve and when he met them when I was fourteen but I don't know. Maybe?

**  
Through the wind and the rain  
He stands hard as a stone  
In a world that he can't rise above  
But his dreams give him wings  
And he flies to a place where he's loved  
Concrete angel**

Between the ages of eleven and sixteen, I have found everything I could ever want. Happiness and love but I don't think I'm gonna last that much longer to see if that lasts. I'm back home for the summer before I return to school for my seventh and final year. I'm not gonna make it, I know that now. So much and so many have come and gone before my very eyes. Only my friends seem to have lasted and not without coming as a prize. I nearly got them killed, heck I even was the reason why I no longer have the closest person to a real father alive. I killed him. All because I acted before thinking. Now he's dead. Their all dyeing because I don't have the strength to fight against him: the god-damn reason why both my parents are dead and why I have to live the double-life. A slave in the summer and a celebrity hero during the year. Why can't I be normal for once? The reason why I know I'm not gonna last is because I am no longer strong not even when my friends are there. But are they really my friends? I mean they both knew me because I was famous and knew things that I didn't even know and they always seemed to enjoy being in the spotlight with me. Is that right?

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbours hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late

I grabbed my side in pain. I could feel the pain washing over me like the wind but death didn't seem to come. I was laying on the floor of my bedroom in hell. All I could feel was pain. Pain, pain, pain. Why couldn't death come faster? I stared through my dull green eyes at the dagger that lay only feet away from me. I away I enjoyed the feeling. Finally for once I felt free, sadly the action wasn't mine to pick. My uncle had come home only minute before: drunk. Other then him, I was the only one in the house: very unfortunate for me. Only minutes before I was sat at the window, staring and thinking about my past, my present and what was to become of my future. That question was quickly answered when my bedroom door was swung off it's hinges with a mighty BANG! Next thing I knew, I was crouched over on the floor clutching my side in pain. That was all that clouded my mind. I just wanted the pain to stop: for death to come and take me away.

Through the wind and the rain  
He stands hard as a stone  
In a world that he can't rise above  
But his dreams give him wings  
And he flies to a place where he's loved  
Concrete angel

I began to hear hushed voices. Many I seemed to recognise but without looking at the face I wouldn't be able to place them. I kept slipping in and out of darkness. Every time the darkness came, I could seem a slit of white light in the distance, but the voices brought me back to reality. The pain was still there, I knew it was but I was so used to it by now that I didn't even think about it: it had became like another sense. Well that was until I heard footsteps run to my side, calling my name, begging me to wake up. It was a man's voice. Harsh but soft: Demanding but begging. I wanted to reply to the man, tell him that I could hear him and still alive, but I couldn't move. No-longer did I have control over my actions. I was frozen in place. It was then I finally saw death. He reached out his hand and I willingly took it without thinking. In a second, my life flashed before my eyes but I saw it all. 

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel boy with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

I found out that the man who was knelt by my side, crying into my now lifeless body was the only family I had left. He was mine, and I was his. In a space of year he had lost four of his closest friends. Two to dearth, one to Azkaban then finding him again only to be killed , and one to the opposite team, although he never knew the full true story at the time. I knew what he was feeling. The two killed were my parents and the one in Azkaban was my godfather. I couldn't let him go through that pain again. I was all he had left. I let go of Death's hand and felt myself falling backwards at a speed of the unbelievable. Finally I landed.

Through the wind and the rain  
He stands hard as a stone  
In a world that he can't rise above  
But his dreams give him wings  
And he flies to a place where he's loved  
Concrete angel

When I next woke up, I was in a room of pure white. At first I thought that I was in heaven and the women who lay by my side on the bed was my mother, but I soon found out it wasn't. I looked up and saw another red head and a brunette, sleeping together on the bed next to me .I smiled. 'Maybe they are my true friends.' Then I heard a light snore to my left. There he sat. The man who had given me the will to let go and return. A single tear ran down my cheek. I was home. Lightly I shook both the man and the women by me awake. Upon seeing me awake they both broke into a smile with tears streaming down their cheeks. The red and brunette began to stir and they too had tears glittering in their eyes at me. I nodded to their unasked question. They jumped and grabbed me into a hug, same with the man and the women by me.

_I was home and I knew I was here to stay…at least for now anyway._


End file.
